


buckthorn

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Poison Ivy (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex using plants, Shameless Smut, uhhhh, yeah you read those correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: bucky meets poison ivy.....they do the do....





	buckthorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/gifts).



> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> yeah i have no explanations except for the Bad Decision Buddies who are living up to their name
> 
> THIS WHOLE THING CAME FROM OATMEAL DISCOURSE 
> 
> find me on twitter i guess or never acknowledge that this exists @_AMAMOT

His metal arm couldn’t contract her poison, that was the reasoning they gave when they fell into bed together. Of course, after raking his metallic fingers down her green skin, over her breasts and hips, they both wanted more.

 

“It’ll be toxic for you.” Ivy protested when Bucky pressed his lips onto hers.    
  
“It won’t affect me like an unenhanced person” 

 

He could feel her poison on his lips despite his protests. But his body neutralized it almost as soon as it entered his bloodstream. Bucky’s other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling their naked bodies together as they relaxed to press onto as much of the other’s skin as possible.

 

“You’re the first one I haven’t hurt with this.” She whispered, pulling him down flush with her.

 

Ivy’s red hair fanned out around her on the crisp white sheets and Bucky pressed his body onto hers, hands scrambling down her torso and his metal fingers pressing into the wetness between her thighs. Shiny silver against green.

 

Bucky kissed her like he was starving, his body growing stronger against her poisons with every touch. His stiff cock was trapped between their hips, the friction of their bodies making him hard each time they rocked together. He slid into her, both gasping from the pleasure mixed with pain. It felt like Bucky’s dick was being lit up from the inside out as he thrust into Ivy, her cunt weeping its poison like a waterfall. 

 

As Ivy’s pleasure built, green shoots began to envelop the two lovers. Spindly fronds stroked all over Bucky’s back, wrapping around his arms and legs. When he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth, he felt something cool prodding between the cleft of his asscheeks. He moaned around Ivy’s pert nipple, feeling another frond of leaves wrap up and towards his ass. 

 

The slightly sharp smell of sap was his only warning before Bucky felt a wet shoot of plant curl around his rim. He began fucking Ivy harder, clearly spurring the plants surrounding them into a frenzy of stroking him, fucking into his ass, tugging at his hair. 

 

Ivy came with a small burst of flowers and a gasp, her green eyes meeting his and crashing their lips together, the ivy shoots in his ass nudging against his prostate as he snapped his hips harder and came with a shout after her. 

 

\-----

 

“What the fuck Bucky?” Natasha looked at the other assassin who was submerged in a bathtub of what looked like porridge.

 

“Oatmeal bath. Good for rashes and burns.”


End file.
